The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an air climatizing device or air conditioning device of the type incorporating a multiplicity of flaps which control air throughpassages as well as an adjustment or positioning motor and transmission means in order to actuate the flaps in a predetermined sequence.
According to a prior art construction of a device of this type designed as an induction climatizing device the flaps are connected with a common thrust motor through the agency of a respective lever and a respective thrust rod. The levers are connected via clamp connections with the flaps and their axes of rotation. During the assembly of the device the flaps and clamp levers must be adjusted and thereafter the clamp connections tightened, operations which require a relatively great amount of time. In spite of this there is not ensured that the flap movement will occur in the intended sequence within the stroke which is available at the thrust motor.